Runaway Love
by TVDShay
Summary: Stefan has been in love with Elena for as long as he can remember and while Elena gives mixed signals about him, there's one person she knows she likes. But what happens when there is trouble in paradise? Will Stefan be there to save her?
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: **Stefan has been in love with Elena for as long as he can remember and while Elena gives mixed signals about him, there's one person she knows she likes. She has always had a crush on the older Salvatore and when he returns home for summer break from college, Elena discovers the bad side of him. When no one suspects trouble in paradise between Elena and Damon, Stefan sees everything and he will do whatever it takes to save her from the abusive relationship that is Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Grande vinilla bean frap for Elena!" the worker called out from behind the counter holding the drink up. "Thanks." Elena smiled as she took her order. She walked over to the where the straws were placed and grabbed one for her drink. When she turned around from discarding the straw's paper she saw Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan walk into the shop. She placed her straw into the drink then waved and practically skipped over to them.

"I've missed you guys so much!" she exclaimed as she hugged them all at once.

"It's only been like a week since graduation!" Bonnie laughed.

"That's a week too long," Stefan said as he smiled at Elena. She blushed slightly at Stefan's comment.

"So what have you been up to so far?" Caroline interrupted Stefan and Elena's flirty looks toward each other.

Elena cleared her throat as she looked towards Caroline, "Not a damn thing. Please tell me there is something good going on tonight!"

"Of course there is, the man is back in town!" Tyler called out from across the shop.

Elena turned towards Tyler's direction and laughed, "The man?" She stopped when she notice Stefan rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Wait, Damon is back?" Elena asked excitedly quickly clearing her throat before correcting herself, "I mean, um, when did he get back?" She dodged the judgy look Bonnie gave her towards her excitement.

Stefan sighed, "Yesterday...so Tyler is throwing him a welcome home party."

Elena playfully punched him in the shoulder, "Why didn't you tell us about this party!"

He laughed a little as he rubbed his arm, "I didn't think you would be interested."

Caroline laughed, "What? Who wouldn't be interested in looking at Damon Salvatore." She raised and eyebrow and smirked as she looked toward Elena. Elena gave her a look that screamed for her to hush.

"Um, I'm not!" Bonnie laughed as she raised her hand up.

"I'm going to go order a coffee," Stefan said as he walked passed Elena towards the line of customers waiting. Elena felt a little worried, Stefan always disliked his brother. But who would love Damon as a sibling? He was the cocky jock in high school, too cool to even hang out with his own brother, let alone be nice to him in front of his friends. But then again who could blame Damon, he had every right to be conceded with the way he looked.

"EARTH TO ELENA!" she blinked out of her thought and smiled at Caroline, who's hand was waving in front of her face.

"Sorry, I zoned out a little." Elena stated.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, coincidentally after speaking about Damon."

Elena crossed her arms and tilted her head toward Bonnie, "You guys ready to hit the lot and see who's here tonight?" Caroline nodded, glad for the subject change, as she turned to head to the door leading outside.

"We have a name for it now?" Bonnie laughed.

"Well, it's a vacant parking lot were we all hang out on Fridays," Elena explained as she held the door open behind her for Bonnie.

"Right." Bonnie agreed as the door closed behind her.

* * *

"Elenaaaaa!" Matt called out while winking.

"Hey Matty!" She exclaimed as he lifted her into his arms and spun around.

"You going to the party tonight?" He asked as he placed her back on her feet.

"Duh, I wouldn't miss this." Elena answered.

"Good, you guys need a lift there? Plenty of room in the back." He asked the girls as he tapped the side of his truck.

"No thanks." Caroline scoffed.

"Bonnie?" Matt asked ignoring Caroline.

Bonnie smiled, "No thanks, Caroline is going to give us a lift there."

Matt nodded, "Alright, cool. Well I'll see you there." he said as he started to walk to a group of people across the lot.

"Thanks for waiting guys." Stefan said sarcasticly as he stopped aside Caroline. They all laughed.

"Alright well it's almost midnight, if we're going to this party, let's go now before I change my mind. Everyone seems to be headed out there now anyways." Caroline said as she started walking towards her car.

"Yeah, just give me a sec, I want to use the bathroom before we head out." Elena said as she started back toward the shop.

"Gotta make sure she looks good for Daaaaaaaamon," Caroline teased to Bonnie. Bonnie gave Caroline a look and pointed her head toward Stefan. Caroline rolled her eyes as she got into the driver seat and closed the door.

"Stefan, she's ju-" Stefan inturrupted her before she could finish, "Bonnie...it's fine." he said, not really that convincingly, as he got into the backseat. Bonnie sighed as she hopped into the passenger side seat.

* * *

So what does everyone think? Should I keep going? This is a Stelena story, but it will be starting out as Delena. Leave a review and let me know what you think! I haven't written for a while and I'm excited to start again. Thanks in advance for the reviews! (:

-Shay


	2. Welcome Back Damon

A/N: Okay, so since this storyline is completely different from the show, there will also be a lot of OOC lines and things the written characters wouldn't do.  
Thanks for the reviews guys! (:

_Story is rated M for drug use, and later on there will be some violence and smutt.(;_

* * *

"Have you guys seen Elena?" Stefan practically yelled over the music to Bonnie. Bonnie simply pointed in front of them toward the den where Elena and Caroline were danving ontop of a coffee table. Stefan sighed as he brought his drink to his mouth. As much as he wanted to look away, he just couldn't keep his eyes off Elena. He watched her hands as the roamed her own body while she moved her hips to the rythem of the song.

Elena and Caroline laughed as they hugged each other when the song ended. A new beat started and Elena motioned her hand by her mouth signaling to Caroline that she needed another drink. Caroline nodded as she started to dance again.

She jumped down from the coffee table and ran her fingers through her hair to move it out of her face as she looked around. She smiled when she saw Stefan. He smiled back, but it quickly faded as Elena felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Elena Gilbert." Damon said as he leaned over her shoulder. He smirked as she turned to face him

"Damon Salvatore." she teased back and smiled. "Talk about a welcome back party." Elena said as her eyes shifted around the room to point out the countless number of guests.

"Eh...it could be better." He shrugged.

"Better how?" Elena asked curiously. There must have been 300 people piled into the boarding house and an endless supply of alcohol. What could possibly make this better?

"Safety meeting!" Tyler called out as he tapped Damon on his shoulder.

Damon smiled at the call and motioned for Elena to follow him, "Come on, I'll show you what I mean."

Stefan sighed as he took a sip of his drink. He watched how Elena smiled as she took Damon's hand and headed up the stairs following behind Tyler and Matt. He turned to Bonnie, "I think I'm gonna head to bed."

Bonnie frowned seeing he was upset, "Are you going to be able to sleep with all this noise?"

"I'll manage." He gave her a smile as he tossed the rest of his drink back and headed toward the stairs.

* * *

"All this alcohol and you guys sneak away to get high?" Elena laughed as she stood near the door and watched Tyler light up the gutted and re-rolled cigar. The smell of grape and marijuana filled the room as Tyler slowly exhaled the smoke.

"This. My dear, is certified kush. Not that bunk shit that Matt always has." Tyler laughed as he passed the blunt in Damon's direction.

"For some 'bunk' weed, you sure seem to always be smoking my stash." Matt said as he took the blunt from Damon.

"Why don't you sit down Elena, marijuana and parinoia don't mix well." Damon smiled as he patted the empty spot next to him on his bed.

She sighed as she walked over and sat down next to him. She watched as the blunt cerculated around the circle and once again ended up in Damon's fingers. She watched him closely as he brought it to his mouth. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he inhaled the smoke. She studied his tongue as it slowly wet his lips before he exhaled. She bit down on her bottom lip but quickly snapped out of the transe he had her in when she heard him speak.

"You know, they say marijuana is a natural aphrodisiac to the female sex." Damon said as he got close to her and slowly blew the smoke in her face. Elena closed her eyes as breathed in deeply smelling the aroma it let off. When she opened her eyes, Damon's face was still close to hers. His lips a mere inch from hers. She swallowed as her eyes met with his.

"PUFF, PUFF, PASS DUDE!" Tyler clapped his hands inturrupting them.

Elena pulled back quickly, feeling herself blush. Damon held out the blunt to her, she hesitated, but took it from Damon. How could she say no after that. Whatever that was. Damon always had some kind of control over her. She didn't know why or how that started, all she knew was that he was almost impossible to resist.

* * *

"Hold on a sec!" Stefan called out to the knocking on his door as he walked out of his bathroom, towel drying his hair.

"STEFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Nice PJs!" Elena slurred as she practically fell into his room and threw herself onto his bed.

He sighed as he looked out into the hallway before shutting his bedroom door. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked her as he leaned his back against the door and crossed his arms.

"Stefan, do you think I'm pretty?" she asked, sitting up.

"Elena...you're wasted...come on, I'll take you home." Stefan walked towards her and grabbed her arm. She immediatly pulled her arm away from his hand and stood up.

She huffed and started for his door. Stefan furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

* * *

Stefan closed his door and headed over to the passenger side of his truck. Elena had passed out not one minute after he drove off from the boarding house. He opened the door and scooped her into his arms. She jumped slightly at the sudden movement but quickly snuggled into his chest. She let out a quiet moan at the comfort. Stefan shut the door with his hip and headed towards her front door. He stopped to ring the doorbell and Jenna answered in less than a second.

"Oh thank God, I've been trying to call her all night!" Jenna exclaimed. "Is she drunk?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at the strong smell of alcohol.

Stefan just gave a half smile, "I'll bring her up to her room."

"Thank you Stefan, I guess her ass chewing can wait until she sobers up." Jenna took a step back to let Stefan pass.

Stefan nodded and headed up the stairs to Elena's bedroom. He didn't bother to turn her light on. He laid her down onto her bed and took her heels off, placing them on the floor softly.

"Stefan..." Elena moaned softly as she shifted her body to her side. Her eyes barely open.

"Shh...you're home now. Just get some sleep." He smiled down at her as he placed a throw blanket ontop of her.

When his arms reached close enough, she grabbed onto his, "Can you stay awhile...just until I fall back asleep?"

He nodded slowly and walked to the other side of the bed. He sat down next to her and rested his back against her headboard. Elena turned towards him and placed her head on his thigh, letting out a soft sigh. Stefan looked down at her and pushed away the loose hair that was covering her face, tucking it behind her ear.  
He watched as she smiled softly at his touch.

"Goodnight, Elena."

"Goodnight, Stefan."

* * *

Elena arched her back and stretched out her arms. She smiled as she sat up. Her smile faded when she realized she was alone. She let out a sigh as she got out of bed and walked to her bathroom. She turned on the cold water and put her hair up in a ponytail then bent down as she splashed it onto her face. She reached for a towel and wiped off her face then grabbed her toothbrush. As she brushed her teeth memories of the pervious night ran through her mind.

_"Party seems much better now, don't you think?" Damon smirked as he handed Elena a drink._

_All she could do was giggle at the question. She took the drink from Damon and practically chugged it down._

_"Slow down there seabuscuit." Damon laughed._

_"Damon Salvatore. Long time no see." Rebekah smiled, inturrupting._

_Elena lowered her cup as she looked the blonde girl up and down._

_"Rebekah." he smiled as he winked at her._

_"It's kind of loud in here, want to go somewhere more quiet where we can catch up?" Rebekah asked, her eyes never leaving Damon._

_Damon looked at Elena then back to Rebekah. "I'd like that." He responded as he held his arm out._

_Rebekah smirked as she locked arms with him as they walked toward the staircase._

_Elena rolled her eyes as she threw down the rest of her drink. "Unbelievable," she mumbled and made her way to Stefan's room._

'_What's she got that I don't_?' Elena thought to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. She shrugged off the thought and turned the bathroom light off and made her way downstairs.

"You know you had me worried all night, right?" Jenna stated as she crossed her arms. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Elena sighed, "I'm sorry Aunt Jenna, I meant to call, I really did."

"You're lucky Stefan brought you home when he did or I would have made my way to that house myself." Jenna shook her head as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Elena wasn't really listening to what Jenna was saying, her mind was too busy remembering. She snapped out of it when her phone chimmed with a text message. She pulled it out of her sweat pants pocket and smiled when she saw the messanger. '_Damon_'. She opened the message and her smile grew at the note.

'_I'm sorry I blew you off last night. Rain check_?'

'_Sure. Tonight_?'

'_Be at my place for 8_.'

'_It's a date_.'

'_It's a date_?' Elena thought to herself. _'You are hopeless Elena Gilbert'_ she laughed quietly to herself.

* * *

So what do you guys think is going to happen during Elena and Damon's 'date'? How do you think Stefan is going to react?(;

Please review guys! And if you have any ideas on what you want to see from this story as well as what characters you'd like to see, please let me know! I consider any opinions!

xoxo Shay


	3. Love Faces

A/N - This chapter does contain smut.

_I own none of these characters! _

* * *

Elena took one more look at herself in the mirror when she was finished getting ready.

She pushed a curl out of her face and twisted her body to the side and smiled. She was wearing a blue dress that stopped just above her knees, hugged her body in all the right places, and showed just the right about of clevage; along with a pair of matching blue pumps. She grabbed her also matching clutch as she turned the bathroom light off and headed downstairs.

Jenna whistled as Elena came down the stairs.

"I guess I don't need to ask your opinion on how I look." Elena laughed.

"You look like you're asking for it." Jenna replied.

"I am asking for it." Elena winked at Jenna then laughed.

Jenna raised an eyebrow, "Well...good luck, not that you'll need it."

Elena smiled. She was glad she had Aunt Jenna around. She always knew the right thins to say and never judged Elena, unlike her parents. Which is why she was now living with her. She gave Jenna a hug bye before leaving out the door and pressed the unlock button on her car keys. She started the car up and opened her CD case to find the perfect music to suit her mood.

"It's seven o'clock on the dot, I'm in my drop top cruising the streets. I got a real pretty pretty little thing that's waitin' for me. I pull up antisipated.  
Good lord, don't keep me waiting. I got plans to put my hands in places I've never seen, girl you know what I mean!" Elena sang along to her favorite artist, Usher.

Her phone beeped as she recieved a text. She took a quick look as she stopped at a red light.

"_I decided we're going to go have dinner then go out for a drink, maybe a little dancing. (_; " She smiled as she placed her phone in her lap as the light turned green. She bobbed her head to the beat of the song.

"Let me take you a place nice and quiet, there ain't no one there to inturrup, ain't gotta rush, I just wanna take it nice and slow. See I been waiting on this moment for so long. Makin' love until the sun comes up! Baby, I just wanna take it nice and slow." Elena giggled at herself. She really had been waiting on this night forever. Damon was older than her, by a few years, so he never tried to make a move. But Elena always tried and she knew Damon would have been all for it if she were old. And now that she's 19, it would be perfectly okay. Tonight was going to be the night. The night she had been saving herself for.

* * *

She pressed the lock button on her keychain for her car as she walked towards the door of the boarding house. She rang the doorbell and smiled when the door opened, but the smile went as soon as it came when she saw it was Stefan who opened the door.

"Oh, um, is Damon here?" She cleared her throat and tried to smile again.

Stefan just gave her a half smile as he opened the door wider and stepped to the side so she could come in.

"Well, I may be a tad bit underdressed." Damon stated as he looked Elena up and down as she walked in.

She smiled as she tucked a curl behind her ear. "You look fine." she said as she looked him up and down as well. He was wearing a nice button down white shirt, dark, yet, dressy jeans, a pair of black dress shoes, and his hair was slightly gelled back.

"So you're ready to go then?" Damon asked as he tucked his wallet into his back pocket.

"Yep." Elena answered, almost literally feeling the awkwardness in the room that Stefan brought, since he was standing there watching them.

"Shall we then?" Damon put his arm out for Elena to wrap hers around and smiled.

Elena took his arm and smiled up at him, "We shall."

She turned her head around in the direction of the door inwhich Stefan was about to about to shut. "Bye Stefan."

He gave her a slight smile and closed the door.

* * *

Elena threw back her sixth shot of the night and placed the glass onto the table.

"You on some kind of mission?" Damon laughed as he took his shot as well.

Elena shrugged and smiled, "I'm here to have a good time. Nothing wrong with that."

Damon took a sip of his beer and placed the bottle on the table. "Care to dance?" he asked as the beat to a song started to play.

Elena simply started towards the dance floor and Damon followed.

_Uhh I like it like that, _

_she workin' that back,_

_ I don't know how to act._

_ Slow motion for me, move it slow motion for me._

The song blared as Elena rocked her hips from side to side motioning her index finger for Damon to get closer.

Damon smirked as he placed his hands on her hips and followed her rythem. Elena turned, her back against his chest. She bent down in front of him pressing her back side again against him. When she came back up she wraped her left arm around his neck and went back to swaying her hips. As the song progressed she leaned her head on his shoulder and moved her right hand to rest ontop his, which was still attatched to her hip. Damon took his left arm and ran it down her body from her elbow and back down to her hip.

As the song ended Elena turned to face him and a new song started up. The beat was slower and more sensual. Elena placed her hands on his shoulders, Damons hands still placed on her hips. Their eyes locked as he pulled her to him. They stayed like that what seemed like forever. She could barely breathe, being this close to him.

_Pulled up in the drop top Benz Hit the horn two times _

_and you walked outside Dress keep hugging them thighs _

_And the only thing inside my mind is I want you _

_Yes I do, and if there's anything you suggest I do Then tell me_

Damon leaned down and kissed her softly on her neck. Elena's head fell back as she closed her eyes and caught her breath in her throat. The feeling of butterflies filled her lower abdomen. Damon started moving them to the beat.

_Don't it feel good when I touch on it _

_Wouldn't it be nice if all night I was in you _

_Come kiss me, come with me Down the hall to my bedroom _

_Tonight we'll be _

Elena raised her head back up as Damon brought his back up. Their eyes locked once again and Damon touched their foreheads together for a second before placing a simple kiss on her lips as both their eyes closed.

_The way you bite your lip Is that your way of tellin' me you like it?_  
_Mmhmm, if I'm the best you ever had girl in your life_

When they broke apart they both looked back to each other and then proceeded to kiss again. This time more passionate. More intimate. She ran her hands through his hair and her hands found the back of his head as Damon softly pressed her against the nearest wall.

_Making love faces, making love faces _

_Shadows on the wall while the candles burnin'_  
_Messin' up the bed while you sweatin' out your perm and _

_Making love faces, making love faces _

_My hands rubbin' on your skin_

_Let's go hard don't hold it in,_

_ love faces_

The song ended and Damon pulled away from her lips. "You ready to get out of here?" he asked, searching her eyes for her answer. She simply nodded.

* * *

"Hello?" Stefan answered his ringing phone.

"Hey, where's Elena? I've been trying to reach her all night." Bonnie's voice said.

"She's with Da-"

"She's with Damon?" Bonnie cut him off before he could even finished.

"Yes." Stefan replied.

"Stefan, why would you let her do that?"

"She's a grown woman, she can make her own decisions." Stefan argued.

"But you know how this is going to end. It always ends the same..." Bonnie replied.

"I know...but all I can do is be here for her when it does end badly...she stubborn and hot headed. There's nothing I can do about it."

Bonnie sighed, "Well, if she ends up back over there, can you please tell her to call me asap."

"Of course."

"And Stefan...you know we can't let this happen...she'll just end up crushed."

"I know Bonnie...I know." Stefan swallowed as he sat down on the end of his bed.

* * *

Damon held Elena's hand as they made their way up the stairs to the hotel room. They decided not to go to the boarding house since Stefan was there. They made it to the room and Damon slid the card key to unlock it. He opened the door and stepped to the side to let Elena in.

"So Da-" before she could even finish her sentence Damon caught her mouth in a deep kiss.

She felt her body relax as she dropped her clutch to the floor.

Damon moved them towards the bed and slowly lowered her down onto her back. She let out a deep breath as Damon moved to her neck with kisses. His hands moved down her body toward the bottom of her dress. He sat up on his knees and pulled her up to him. He reached around her to unzip the back of her dress. As soon as it was unzipped, he leaned forward and started kissing at her shoulders, down to her chest, and down to her stomach. He reached her lower abdomen and slowly pulled down on her thong. He sat up again as he pulled them down her legs and tossed them to the side once they were off. He then leaned down and kissed her inner thigh, moving up slowly towards her middle.

Elena gasped as she felt his tongue on her clit. She rocked her hips, moving against his tongue as he swirled it around on her. She placed her hand on the back of his head and let out a soft moan as she felt his tongue enter her.

"Oh my go-Damon.." she called out as he tongue moved in and out of her.

He lifted his head and brought his hand to her. He watched her tilt her head back and close her eyes as he slid his finger inside her. He smiled as he listened to her soft moans as he moved his finger in and out of her. She let out a loud groan as he slowly entered a second finger. She arched her back as he moved in and out picking up a faster pace.

Elena felt herself coming undone. She arched her back as she felt every nerve ending in her body building up to that moment. She grabbed onto his arm and pressed herslef down onto his fingers. She let out a loud moan as she came.

Damon undressed himself as Elena pulled herslef back together. She opened her eyes and looked him up and down. He moved ontop of her and kissed her roughly. She wraped her arms around his torso and he reached his hand down between them, grabbing himself. He rubbed himself against her clit as he moved to kiss her neck.

They both let out a moan as Damon slowly entered her. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he thrusted in and out slowly. When she relaxed her body against his movements he started to pick up the pace.

"Damon.." she whispered his name as he burried his face in her hair.

He groaned as he started to move even faster. Elena rolled her hips to meet his movements, rubbing her clit against him.

Time was lost as their moans filled the air. By now, Elena was completely sober and she could feel everything. Every touch of his fingertips against her, every kiss against her skin that he placed. She had waited for this for so long and now it was finally happening.

Damon raised himself up on his knees. He pulled her legs up to his neck as he wraped his arms around them. Elena tilted her head back in pleasure, her eyes rolling back. He found a steady pace again and moaned as he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

Elena arched her back as she felt it too. His pace picked up even faster, pounding against her. She gripped the sheet in her hands as she moaned his name.

Damon tilted his head back as he felt himself coming undone. Simotaniously they both let out a moan, coming together. Damon's movements slowed down as he came.  
He let her legs go and fall as he leaned down to her and planted a soft kiss on her lips before rolling over to lay beside her.

* * *

Uh-oh! What do you guys think is going to happen when Stefan finds out about Elena and Damon's hotel adventure? And I promise you guys, this IS a Stelena story! So don't run away. Damon and Elena won't be in paradise forever. (;

Songs: "Nice & Slow" - Usher / "Slow Motion" - Juvenile / "Love Faces" - Trey Songz


	4. I Always Fall For Your Type

**A/N**: This is going to be the last chapter with happy Damon/Elena moments. I'm sorry some of you weren't happy with the last chapter, but you have to deal with the bad before you get to the good. (;

Once again, I do not own these characters, just the story. (;

* * *

_Elena headed downstairs to answer the door. She smiled softly when she opened it, "Hey Stefan."_

_Stefan nodded, "Can we talk?"_

_"Sure" she shrugged as she turned to head back up the stairs. Stefan followed behind her._

_She sat down on the end of her bed and Stefan closed her bedroom door behind him._

_"So talk." Elena said as she crossed her legs._

_Stefan looked down and sighed, "Elana, I can't do this."_

_"Do...what?" Elena asked as she furrowed her eye brows, looking at him confused._

_"I can't sit back and watch you get hurt, I won't let it happen." He walked up to her and kneeled down in front of her. "Damon is not a good person, he never has been, and he never will. You know you're just going to end up being another notch in his bedpost. You've seen him do it to plenty of girls."_

_"What I do is none of your business Stefan." she whispered as she stood up and headed towards her door. "If you're here to try and tell me what I should and shouldn't do, don't waste your time, I'm going to do what I want to do."_

_"I know that." Stefan stood up and turned to face her._

_The look in his eyes brought a pain to her chest. He was practically begging Elena to stay away from Damon._

_"Look...Elena...I just...I don't want to see you get hurt, I couldn't handle that.." his eyes never left hers._

_"Why do you say that?" she questioned him, searching his eyes for an answer. But she knew. She's always known, for years now. Hell, everyone knew!_

_Stefan swallowed as he walked up right before her, "because I love you Elena...it kills me to see you hurt."_

_Elena stood there, almost froze. Yeah, she had known this already, but she honestly never expect it to come out, especially like this. "Stefan..I-"_

_Before she could even get out anything else, Stefan had his lips pressed against hers. He pulled back after a few, long seconds. He searched her eyes, looking for reassurance that she felt the same. But she didn't say a word, she just leaned up and kissed him this time. Within seconds Stefan moved her against the wall and their hands were searching each other's body as their tongues swirled around each other._

_"Elena." Stefan called her name out._

_"Elena," she heard her name again, only this time it was a different person's voice._

"Elenaaaaaa," this time she felt her eyes open. She looked to her left and saw Damon looking at her smiling. She looked around the room and sighed.

"_It was a dream...just a dream_" she thought to herself as she sighed and blinked slowly.

"Good morning." she smiled over to Damon.

He nodded, "What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing," she immediatly answered, "I mean...I don't know. I don't really remember." she smiled, silently cursing at herself.

Damon stood up and started dressing. "Didn't sound like nothing," he laughed as he headed towards the bathroom with his shirt in hand.

Elena exhaled heavily as she closed her eyes and rubbed her forhead.

* * *

"_I love you Elena_." She couldn't get those words out of her head. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as the hot water from her shower wet her hair.

_Why couldn't she stop thinking about it. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. So why was it tormenting her?_

She hurried and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair as she heard her phone start ringing. She turned the water off and wrapped herself in a towel as she opened the shower door and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Elena! I've been trying to get in touch with you since last night!" Bonnie practically yelled on the other end.

Elena smiled, "I'm sorry, I was..busy."

Bonnie sighed, "Yeah, I heard."

Elena looked down.

"Anyways, do you want to grab some lunch at th Grill and catch up?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure, I'd like that. I'll meet you in about 30 minutes."

She hung up the call and looked up at the mirror. She wiped away the fog and attempted to smile at herself. She laughed at herself a little as she started to dry off and got ready to meet Bonnie.

* * *

"So, what happened last night?" Bonnie asked, poking at her salad.

"What do you think?" Elena said, taking a sip of her drink.

Bonnie put her fork down. "Elena..."

"I know, I know, you don't want to see me get hurt." Elena rolled her eyes.

Bonnie sighed, "and I know you're going to do what you want to do. But he's bad Elena. When have you ever seen Damon have a decent relationship?"

Elena tucked her hair behind her ear as she chewed her food, her eyes never leaving her plate.

"People change, Bonnie."

"No, Elena, they don't. Not people like Damon."

Elena was about to speak before she saw Stefan walk into the Grill. She sat up straight and cleared her throat.

"Hey Stefan." Elena smiled as he walked passed their table.

"Hey." Stefan responded coldly, not stopping until he sat down at the bar.

Elena's smiled fadded as she looked back down to her plate, sloutching her body again.

Bonnie looked at Stefan then back to Elena.

"Do you think he knows?" Elena asked quietly as she looked up at Bonnie.

"Well...no one could get in touch with either of you and Damon never went home last night...so my guess is yes."

Elena laughed and shook her head, "Why would he care anyway?"

Bonnie gave her a half hearted smile as she went back to eating her lunch.

Elena's smile fadded quickly as she looked outside through the window.

"What?" Bonnie asked as she turned to see what Elena was seeing.

Elena's heart sunk as she saw Damon talking to the blonde haired girl.

_Rebekah._

"Who is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Some skank who's utterly obsessed with Damon." Elena scoffed.

"Well, geez." Bonnie laughed but quickly stopped when she realized Elena wasn't amused.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Elena said quickly as she got up and headed that way.

Bonnie turned back around as Elena spoke. When she entered the bathroom she looked to her left.

Stefan raised his eyebrows to her as he nodded back to the window. Bonnie turned around to see Damon and the blonde girl kissing. She quickly turned back to see Stefan, but instead she saw Elena standing there. She saw them. Bonnie hadn't seen so much pain in her eyes since her mom and dad had split up back when she was 10 years old.

"I...uh...I'm gonna go...Could you get the check this time and I'll ow-"

"Elena, it's fine, just go." Bonnie interruped.

Elena grabbed her keys off the table and went out the side door of the Grill. She was trying to wait until she got home before she broke down, but when her key didn't go into the door the first time, reality hit her. That really did just happen. After the amazing night she had with Damon, he was indeed kissing another girl. When she got the door open she dropped all of her weight onto the seat. She closed the door and imediatly her head fell onto her steering wheel and she cried. She probably sat there for an hour, or at least it seemed that way, before she drove away.

* * *

Elena had been driving around aimlessly for hours, it was dark now, when he phone rang she lowered volume on her radio and grabbed her phone. _Damon_. She sighed and hit the decline button. She threw her phone down onto the passenger seat and turned the volume back up as she hit the next button for a new song.

She was still crying, after hours of crying, she still managed to have tears left. She swallowed and took a deep breath as she sang along with the chorus.

"_I swear I always fall for your type, yeah._  
_tell me why I always fall for your type_."

Her phone started ringing again. This time she completely ignored it and didn't even bother to pick it up, she just turned the volume on the radio up even louder.

* * *

Elena turned down her radio as she turned into the boarding house drive way. She turned her car off and pulled the keys out the ignition. She took a deep breath as she opened her car door and got out. She closed the door and started walking towards the door. She took another deep breath before ringing the door bell.

Damon let out a sigh of relief when he opened the door and saw Elena.

"Where have you been? Why have you been ignoring my calls? No one knew where you were!" he yelled at her.

"I...I saw you with Rebekah.." she said quickly and looked down.

"Wha..." Damon closed his eyes as he brought his hands to his face.

"It's fine Damon...we aren't together, it's not like I have any right to be angry. And I'm not, I'm fine. Really." She forced a smile as she looked up at him.

"Elena.." he pleaded as he grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"She means nothing to me...she's just obsessed with me or something, it's the only way I can keep her from going phsyco on me." he laughed.

"Right." Elena replied.

Damon pulled her hand, making her go into the house. He shut the door behind her.

"Damon, I-"

She was cut off by Damon's lips on hers. She wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. She pushed away the thought of Rebekah kissing the same lips she was now kissing. She wrapped her hands around his neck as their kiss deepened and Damon responded by putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

Before she knew it, they were in his bedroom. Practically tearing each other's clothes off while kissing furiously.

Damon pushed her onto the bed and got ontop of her. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder and trailed kisses up back to her lips and kissed her again. He wasted no time and thrusted into her. Elena tore her lips from his as she threw her head back and moaned loudly.

He sat up on his knees and placed his hands on her hips pulling her down to meet his thrusts. Making her moan uncontrollably. Her hands gripped his silk sheets as she felt herself getting closer to losing it. Damon responded to this by quickening his pace.

"Damon!" she pratically screamed his name as she came and not a second later he came as well.

He collapsed on the side of her. They were both breathing heavily. Damon tured over to grab a ciggartte and a lighter. He sat up with his back against the headboard and lit the cigarrette.

Elena watched him for a minute before speaking. "Can I have one of those?"

Damon smirked as he grabbed one for her and lit it. She grabbed it from him and took a long hit from it.

"Now I know why people in movies always smoke after sex." she laughed as she flicked the cigg's ashes into the nearby ashtray.

Damon laughed as well as he leaned over and kissed her lips then returned to his nicotien.

* * *

It had been a few days since Elena had seen or even spoke to Damon. The three day weekend had passed and she had to get back to work.

She threw her hair into a ponytail and took one last look in her rearview mirror before she got out of her car.

"Morning Elena!" Caroline called out from her behind her register. She handed the lady her change and receipt and stepped away to get to Elena.

Elena continued walking to the back room and opened up her locker. She pulled out her name tag and pinned it to her shirt.

"Oh, no. You are NOT walking away from this conversation. I'm on break and your shift doesn't start for another 15 minutes." Caroline ordered to her and closed her locker for her.

Elena laughed, "What conversation?"

"Don't even dude, you know exactly what I want to talk about!" Caroline laughed with her.

"There's nothing to talk about, Damon and I are just friends."

"With benifits." Caroline added in. Elena slapped her arm and laughed.

"Get to work ladies." their boss Alaric called out from his office, looking at them while poking his head out from the side of the newspaper he was reading.

Elena did a soluting motion towards him and smiled, "Yes sir!"

Alaric laughed a little to himself and went back to reading his paper.

"We WILL talk later young lady." Caroline winked at her as she walked towards the employee restroom.

Elena smiled as she walked back out to the store.

* * *

Nine long hours later Elena was counting the money in her drawer for her register.

"I'm over two cents." Elena said as she handed Alaric the drawr.

"It's not nice to steal, Elena." he joked with her. "Alright, just be more careful tomorrow."

She nodded as she started to head towards the back to get her keys.

"OH! And I'm gonna need you to work Saturday night, just from seven to close though. Morgan needs to leave early."

"Gotcha." Elena smiled.

* * *

Just as Elena was pulling into her driveway her phone rang.

"Well hello, Stranger." she teased.

"Hey, sorry. Been kinda busy." Damon's voice said on the other line.

"Busy with what?" she questioned.

"Just some things that needed to be taken care of. But, we're having a little party on Saturday. You down?"

"I have to work for an hour that night, but I can stop by afterwards."

"Alright...I'll see you then."

"Oka-" before she could finish the click from the line cutting off inturrupted her.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she lowered the phone from her ear.

_Weird. _

* * *

Saturday night rolled around and Elena had left work and was on her way to the boarding house. She had brought a change of clothes with her so she could change before she left work. She had to ignore the look Alaric gave her as she was leaving. She couldn't blame him though with her outfit choice. She was wearing a skin tight, red, strapless dress that stopped right under her bottom, sporting almost stripper length matching heels.

She pulled her dress down a little and adjusted her clevage as she got out her car.

Stefan nearly dropped his drink when he saw Elena walk through the door. His breath caught in his throat and he nearly choked when he swallowed. He hadn't been the only one to notice, Elena smirked as she noticed quite a few people turning their heads to look her up and down.

She pushed a curl behind her ear as she walked further into the house to go get a drink.

"ELENA!" she heard Caroline's voice over the music.

She laughed as she saw Caroline pouring shots for everyone that was around the island in the kitchen. She walked up next to her.

"Have you seen Damon?" Elena asked over the loud music.

Caroline shook her head, "Last I saw him was about an hour ago, he was dancing with that girl, what's her name?"

"Rebekah."

"YEAH! That's it!" Caroline laughed.

"I need about 10 of those shots, maybe 11." Elena clentched her jaw.

"Coming right up!" Caroline practically slurred in response.

* * *

"_Drop it, drop it low, girl._  
_Drop it, drop it low, girl_."

The music blared through the house. Elena and Caroline were dancing away. There was still no sign of Damon, but Elena was able to get intoxicated enough to push the thought out of her mind after an hour.

The song ended and they both laughed. Elena saw Stefan across the room and smirked at him as a new song started. She moved her hips to the beat of the song and motioned with her hand for him to dance with her. Stefan laughed and shook his head. Elena shurgged her shoulders as she turned the other way. Stefan went to turn away for another drink until he saw Elena bend over as she proceeded to shake her move her hips sensually, her hands moving down her legs. She ran them back up her body as she stood up straight again, still moving her hips.

Stefan looked left to right before walking up to her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She smiled as she pressed her back against him. She tilted her head back and leaned it on his shoulder, "What do you mean?"

Stefan struggled to answer as Elena rocked her hips against his to the slow rythem of the music. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips as she lifted her head back up.

"_Can I, can I save you from you cause you know there's something missing _

_and that champagne you'__ve been sippin's not supposed to make you different all the time _

_it's starting to feel like the wrong thing to do girl _

_cause with all that recognition it gets hard for you to listen to the things that I must say to make you mine _

_But live girl, have some fun girl, we'll be fine_

_trying to convince myself I've found one making the mistake I never learned from_"

Stefan's head fell into her neck and Elena's eyes closed as she felt his breath on her skin. She closed her eyes as she pressed onto him as their hips moved together.

"_I swear I always fall for your type, yeah._  
_tell me why I always fall for your type_"

Elena turned to face him, his right leg was between her legs. Their eyes locked as the song went on and they continued to move to the beat. Stefan's hands ran down to her bottom and Elena's hands moved to his chest.

Just as it was getting hard to breathe, the song ended.

"SHOTS EVERYBODY!" Tyler yelled from the kitchen.

Stefan and Elena both pulled away from each other simotaniously. Elena tucked a curl behind her ear and cleared her throat as she walked away towards the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Stefan jumped as Bonnie came up behind him.

"I...I...don't know." He studdered and looked towards the Kitchen watching Elena take a shot and chase it with a mixed drink Caroline handed her.

"Tequila makes you do...things." Bonnie sighed.

"Yeah, that's what it was." Stefan laughed but quickly stopped when he saw Damon walk up behind Elena and kiss her shoulder.

"Unbelievable..." Bonnie shook her head as she walked towards the kitchen.

_xxxx_

"Did you have a nice dance with my brother?" Damon asked Elena.

"Did you have a nice time with Rebekah?" Elena spit back and chugged the rest of her drink.

Damon smirked, "Was there some jealousy in that?"

"Not at all." She said as she stumbled away. "I'm going to the bathroom."

**xxx**

Elena exhaled deeply as she leaned onto the bathroom counter. She looked up at herself in the mirror and quickly looked away.

"What are you doing, Elena?" She whispered to herself. She pulled out a cigarette from her clutch and lit it. She sat down on the edge of the bathtub as she exhaled the smoke.

"Knock, knock." she heard Damon's voice on the other side of the door.

"Come in." She called as she took another hit.

"You're hiding."

"Am not. I just needed to breathe for a minute."

"So you come into a closed room and smoke. Right." Damon smiled.

"What do you care? I'm just another name in your little black book." she spit at him.

"My what?" He laughed.

She shot a glare at him and he stopped laughing. She looked away as he kneeled down in front of her.

"I was picking this up for you." He said as he pulled a box out of his pocket.

She rolled her eyes as she turned to face him and gaspsed. "Wha...I can't take this."

"Consider it a late birthday gift, for all the ones I missed." He smiled.

"It's beautiful.." she said as she ran her fingers over the diamonds on the necklace.

"Just like you." Damon said as he looked to her eyes.

"You accepting this gift will make everything official. No more Rebekah, no more going days without speaking to each other."

Elena smiled, "You mean that?"

"I mean I did just buy you an expensive peice of jewlery, come on, if that doesn't scream date me, I'm not sure what does."

They both laughed and shared a kiss.

"Thank you." Elena whispered as she hugged him.

* * *

"Elena" Bonnie stopped her in her tracks as well as the smile that was spread across her face.

"What's up?" She looked back to Damon and nodded to him, "I'll find you in a few."

Damon smiled at Bonnie before walking off and she gave him her middle finger.

"Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed and grabbed her hand.

"We need to talk." Bonnie crossed her arms.

"Then talk." Elena replied, this attitude Bonnie was coming at her with was totally uncalled for.

Bonnie grabbed her arm and led her outside, near her car where it was quiet.

"What are you doing, dude?" Bonnie questioned as she let go of Elena's arm.

"Nothing Bonnie, what the hell?"

"I don't know if you're in some kind of fucked up realm of your own world or something, but you need a serious reality check."

"Bonnie." Elena's jaw clentched in frustration, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Stefan obviously feels something for you. And you just screwed his brother, then proceeded to grind all up on him to some sensual song and stare into his eyes. Oh and now you're dating Damon apparently."

Elena blinked and exhaled almost laughing, "What?"

"You're seriously going to play stupid right now? You've had Stefan in the friend zone for years now and you know that."

"I can't help who I fall for Bonnie." Elena spat back almost offended at her friend going off on her.

"Whatever Elena. When everything goes bad, we'll see who's still around for you." Bonnie said as she started to walk away.

"Seriously Bonnie? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Elena yelled at her.

"It means, I warned you, twice now, and I'm only going sit around and watch you get hurt for so long." She stopped walking and turned in Elena's direction, "and I wouldn't be surprised if Stefan felt the same way." She shook her head as she looked Elena up and down before turning around and walking back into the house.

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat and kicked a rock that was nearby. She leaned against her car door and sighed.

"_Why is everyone on my case so much lately? I can make my own decisions, I'm a grown ass woman._" She thought to herself.

She walked back into the house and decided to drink the rest of the night away and ended up being carried up to Damon's bedroom after she puked all the alcohol up at about 3am.

* * *

Hmm...it seems things are going bad before it even starts. Do you think Elena feels the same for Stefan and is completely ignoring it/doesn't want to admit it? Why would she dance so sensually with him and stare into his eyes, or hell, even dream about him RIGHT after she had sex with Damon? & why is everyone on Elena's case so much about Damon? What could be so bad about him that Bonnie went so far as to say their friendship would be over? I guess we will see!

-Shay

_- Songs used "Fall For Your Type" - Jamie Foxx / "Drop It Low" - Ester Dean_


	5. You Do Something To Me

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this update. I literally re-wrote this one about 6 times. & I'm still not sure I'm happy with it. lol. There is some violence in this chapter, just a warning.

Again, I don't own the characters, just this story.

If you want to know when I'm writing updates, give suggestions, or just come love me, you can follow me on twitter megustastelenaa & Tumblr .com

* * *

The next few months passed by quickly. Elena had practicly moved into the boarding house to be with Damon. The parties had died down to small get to gethers with a few friends on Saturday nights.

Damon and Elena's relationship had been going in the right direction. They both worked during the day and spent their nights together. They would argue about small things, all the time really, but never got into any big fights.

Damon had admited to cheating once in those few months. That he had went and gotten drunk after one of their fights and it happened. Long story short, he blamed her and made he think it was because of her accusations that he decided to go out and just do it.

There were a few warning signs of continuous infedelity, but Elena chose to ignore them. Damon would get late night phone calls, sometimes he'd leave shortly afterwards and wouldn't return home for hours. She didn't want to believe it, much less think about it. She brought it up once to him and he quickly shot her down and told her that there was nothing else going on.

**xxx**

"You know, you smoke a lot." Elena said as she watched Damon flick his lighter to the marijuana in his pipe.

"You know, you tell me your pointless opinions a lot." Damon said as he exhaled slowly.

Elena shot him a glare and shook her head as she rolled over onto her side, facing the wall.

"If I didn't smoke, that's the attitude you would get. It calms me down, makes me a nicer person." He said before taking another hit.

Elena sat up and looked at him, "Am I not enough for you?"

"What?" Damon lowered the pipe from his mouth and looked at her, "Elena, that's not what I meant. I love you and you're what makes me happy."

Elena felt the tears building up in her eyes, "You...You love me?" A tear fell down her cheek.

Damon smiled as he wiped the single tear away with his thumb then kissed her lips. He pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you too." Elena whispered as she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

**xxx**

"I don't understand why she has to go with you." Elena clentched her jaw as she watched Damon pack his suitcase.

"Because Elena, she's the one in charge of this project. Can you please put your trust issues aside for one fucking minute and not blow this for me?" he said as he zipped up his bag.

"Oh and I have all the reasons in the world to trust you right?" Elena spat back to him as her arms fell to her side.

"I haven't spoken to Rebekah since the night I told you I would stop, and nothing ever happened with her. She's someone who was always there for me when I needed someone and I gave her up for you. But, yet, you can't seem to appreciate that." Damon said walking closer to her.

"I watched you kiss her! And the night of that said conversation, you were missing for HOURS! & don't give me the bullshit line that you were out getting a necklace at fucking midnight." Elena's voice was becoming louder as she got more angry.

"Seriously, Elena? Why are you even bringing this up? Just drop it, that's in the past, it happened, it's over!" he sat down on the end of his bed and grabbed the joint that was behind his ear.

Elena sighed and sat down next to him.

Damon pulled a lighter out of his pocket and handed the joint to Elena. She hesitated for a second before grabbing it and putting her hand out for the lighter. She brought the joint to her mouth and flicked the lighter. Damon smiled as he watched her take a hit and exhale the smoke slowly. She took another hit before handing it to Damon.

**xxx**

"I'll call you when the flight lands." Damon said as he kissed Elena on her cheek.

"Okay." She smiled.

Damon opened the door and stopped. He turned his head to face Elena, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiled and closed the door behind him.

"We're at I love you's now huh?"

Elena jumped as she turned towards the voice. Stefan smiled softly as he walked down the stairs of the boarding house.

She smiled as she started walking towards Stefan, "Yeah...it's almost-"

"Too good to be true?" Stefan mocked at her.

Elena rolled her eyes and started towards the kitchen, "Jealousy isn't cute Stefan."

He raised his eyebrows and laughed, "Jealousy?"

"I didn't studder." She opened the freezer and grabbed a bottle of vodka.

"You do realize it's only 6 o'clock right?" Stefan said as he looked towards the bottle.

"I need a drink." she said as she poured some of the liquor into a shot glass. She put the bottle down and looked up at Stefan. "Do you have anywhere to be tonight?"

Stefan shook his head, "No..not really. Just planned on staying in tonight."

"Good." Elena opened the cubbord and pulled out another shot glass, "because you're going to drink with me."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

Elena shrugged as she poured Stefan a shot, "Damon's on a flight to Las Vegas with a woman. If he's gonna have fun, so am I." She sighed and pushed the shot glass across the kitchen's island to Stefan.

He shrugged and took the glass.

"Cheers to a night of catching up between old friends." Elena raised her glass and smiled at Stefan.

"Cheers." Stefan said as he did the same.

They both furrowed their eyebrows as the shot went down. Elena laughed as she poured them another.

**xxx**

Elena and Stefan's laughter filled the living room as they reminessed about old times.

"Ahh, I needed this." Elena sighed as she took a sip of her beer.

Stefan smiled, "How are things?...Between you and Damon?"

Elena looked at him, "You don't want to hear about that."

"And why wouldn't I? You're my best friend, it's weird that I want to know about your life?"

Elena smiled softly then threw back the rest of her beer. "Things are...okay."

Stefan sat leaned against the back of the sofa, "Just, okay?"

Elena nodded, "I mean, we fight about silly things like any other couple, but we never really get into big arguments."

"Not what it sounded like this morning." Stefan instantly regretted that comment.

Elena blinked and looked down.

"I'm sorry...it's the beer talking for me." Stefan said as he sat back up.

"No, no. It's fine, you're right." she said shaking her head.

Stefan cleared his throat and took a sip of his drink.

"It's just...I can't stop thinking about if he ever did anything with Rebekah, and I know it was before we were officially together, but it just...it still bothers me is all." Elena laughed a little and stood up, "I need another one."

Stefan watched her as she walked back towards the kitchen, he threw back the rest of his beer and walked to the kitchen.

Elena was leaning on her arms against the kitchen counter. He head was lowered.

"Elena, I-"

"Don't." she said coldly. "I don't want to think about it anymore. It's in the past, we've moved on."

Stefan sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and walked towards her, "There's something I need to tell you."

Elena stood up straight and looked at him, "What?" She didn't even know why she asked, because she knew exactly what he was going to say.

"That night, when you got here and was looking for Damon...I had gone upstairs to charge my phone and I had heard...things coming from Damon's bedroom."

Elena closed her eyes as she lowered her head.

Stefan sighed as he continued, "I opened the door thinking it was some drunk couple wantin alone time-"

"Stefan..." Elena said softly, almost a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Why would you wait this long to tell me this?" She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

He swallowed, "I...I don't know, I just figured you either wouldn't want to hear it or you would have said I was lying."

"I'm, um, gonna go upstairs for a minute." Elena stumbled towards the staircase.

Stefan sighed as he watched her and grabbed two beers out of the fridge before headed upstairs as well.

**xxx**

Stefan stood in the doorway of Damon's bedroom and popped open the beer tops. He set the bottles down on a nearby dresser top and walked up to where Elena was sitting.

"You're into this stuff now?" he asked as he watched Elena take a hit from the joint that was between her fingers.

She exahled as she laid back onto the bed, "When everything is going wrong and I don't want to deal with it, I just get high, and it seems to all go away...I'll smoke, eat something, then just go to sleep." She smiled as she turned her head to look at Stefan and extended her arm to hand the joint to Stefan.

He looked at the joint then back to Elena a couple of times before he took it. His eyes closed as he took a hit and he laid next to Elena before passing it back to her.

She turned onto her side, facing Stefan and took the joint back.

"You know, Damon seems to think he becomes a better person when he smokes, but I just think it makes him a complete dick."

Stefan laughed softly, "When is Damon not a dick?"

Elena let out a heart filled laugh and slapped Stefan playfull on his arm. Her laughing subsided when their eyes met.

"Stefan..." she softly said.

"Yeah?"

Elena looked down and smiled half heartidly. Stefan raised his hand and pushed the strands of hair that were in her face behind her ear. She looked up at him.

They were both staring into each others eyes. He slowly moved his hand lower and ran his thumb across her cheeck, cupping her jaw in his hand. Suddenly they were a mere inch apart from each other. They both closed their eyes and jumped back when Elena's phone started ringing in her pocket. She pulled the phone from her jeans and grabbed her chest with the other hand.

"Hello?" she asked trying to catch her breath from the scare.

"Well, what are you up to with all that heavy breathing?" Damon laughed on the other line.

"Nothing," she laughed lightly. "Just had to run to the phone from downstairs is all."

"Alright, well we just got to the hotel, gonna get settled in and hit the city."

"We?"

"Yes, Elena. Victoria and I."

"Alright...just text me when you get in safely for the night."

"Sure will. Bye."

The line went dead and Elena pulled the phone from her ear. She sighed as she noticed Stefan had left the room during the phone call.

She stood up from the bed and grabbed the beer bottle Stefan placed down. She ran her finger along the top of the bottle's cap. She bit her bottom lip and looked around the room.

The liquid hissed as Elena popped the top off and proceeded to chug the beer down. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand then headed to the bathroom with a change of clothes.

**xxx**

Stefan looked up from his laptop and lowered the music playing when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." he responded.

Elena slowly opened the door and walked in.

Stefan stood up when he noticed her outfit. She was wearing a simple silk nightgown. It stopped right before anything was exposed and included a slit the revealed her right upper thigh.

"Elena, what are you.." his words stopped as she slowly walked towards him.

He watched her turn the volume up on the music coming from his laptop then she placed her index finger on his lips as she looked up into his eyes.

_You do something to me, something deep inside._  
_I'm hanging on the wire, for a love i'll never find._  
_You do something wonderful, then chase it all away._  
_Mixing my emotions, that throws me back again._

Elena leaned up onto her toes as closed her eyes and pressed her lips onto Stefans softly. Stefan's hand lifted up and touched her cheek.

They searched each other's eyes when Elena pulled back. Both wondering what the other was thinking. But all thoughts were brushed aside when their lips met again. The kiss was strong and rough, yet passionate and filled with emotions.

Stefan's hands found her hips as he slowly lowered her onto his bed. His lips left hers and moved to her neck. He ran the tip of his tongue from her neck, to her jawline, then to her ear. He gently sucked the bottom of her earlobe then trailed his way back to her lips. Elena moaned softly against his lips and ran her hands down his back to the hem of his shirt.

Stefan raised himself up onto his knees and lifted his shirt over his head. He tossed it across the room. Elena lifted herself up and kissed his chest. He exhaled heavily as his eyes closed. His hands ran down her side to her thighs.

_Dancing through the fire, just to catch a flame._

_Just to get close to, just close enough to tell you that..._

Stefan sighed as reality hit him. No matter how much he wanted to make love to her, to show her how he felt, it wasn't right.

"Elena...we..can't."

Her smile faded as she pulled her legs away from him and sat up. She looked down and laughed lightly.

"Oh my god...I'm so stupid...I-" Elena exhaled deeply and got up to leave the room after picking up her gown.

"Elena, please do-"

"It's fine, Stefan...I'm with Damon..this...this meant nothing, I'm just drunk." She smiled before leaving his room.

Stefan brought his hands to his face and rubbed his forehead before throwing the pillow next to him across the room.

"Damnit." he cussed to himself.

* * *

A week flew by quickly. Stefan and Elena didn't speak about what happened, heck, the didn't really speak at all. He noticed Elena stayed at the boarding house even though Damon wasn't there. But he barely saw her. She mainly stayed in Damon's room and the few times she did come out, Stefan could tell she was high.

Stefan jumped out of his thought when the front door opened. He looked up to see Damon walking in with his luggage.

"What's up baby bro?" he called to Stefan in the kitchen.

"Not much man." Stefan answered before taking a bite of his sandwhich.

"Damon!" Elena called as she practically ran down the stairs.

Damon smiled and dropped his bags. Elena jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and pressing a deep kiss on his lips. He kissed her back before slowly putting her down.

"Why do you smell like straight perfume?" Elena asked taking a step back.

"I sat on a plane for 4 hours between to women, what do you expect me to smell like?" Damon smiled sarcasticly.

Stefan cleared his throat as he came up behind Elena, "Bonnie and I are going out tonight if you'd two would care to join?"

Elena looked to her right, completely avoiding any eye contact with Stefan, "Sure."

Damon nodded, "Sound good. Where to?"

"This new place that just opened. It's a R&B type scene, but they also have Kareoke." Stefan smiled.

"Alright, it's a date." Damon laughed.

**xxx**

"Can I ask you something?" Elena asked while watching Damon unpack.

"Mhmm."

"Someone told me something...about that night with Rebekah." She said softly, barely above a whisper.

Damon stood up straight as he re-folded a shirt, "I thought I told you to leave this alone, Elena."

She stood up from the chair, "I know...but I just need to know if it's true. It won't make a difference, I just want to know."

Damon laughed, "Yes it would make a difference, you're just going to say that to get me to admit to it."

"So did you?"

"Who is this someone who told you something about it?" He said walking up to her.

She swallowed as she took a deep breath, "Just, a friend."

Damon grinned, but it wasn't a happy grin, it was almost, evil.

"Well, Elena, you can tell your friend to mind their own damn business. And you need to keep your friends out of our relationship. Or it won't end pretty."

Elena took a small step back, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He walked up to her until she was pushed against the wall, "Exactly what I just said. You don't want something bad to happen because you couldn't keep your mouth shut, do you?" His grin returned as he twirled a strand of her hair around his index finger.

Elena couldn't find her voice. She knew Damon had a bad side, she'd seen it with his past girlfriends, but she never thought he would stoop that low with her.  
She was different from them. She was a good girl, not sleezy like the others.

Damon kissed her cheek before going back to unpacking, "Now go get ready for tonight, babe."

* * *

Elena sat at the bar, taking shots as she tried to forget what happened earlier that day. Maybe he was having a bad day and she just caught him at the wrong time? She jumped out of thought when she heard Stefan's voice.

"I don't think I've ever heard you sing." he said as he sat on the stool next to her.

"It's nothing pretty, Damon and yourself were the only two around here blessed with singing voices." Elena laughed.

Stefan smiled at her and her laugh subsided to a smile as their eyes caught each other. Elena blinked and looked away towards the stage.

"Looks like Damon is about to start the night." Elena's finger followed Damon as he walked up to the mic.

She smiled, watching Damon snap his fingers as the beat to a song started.

_It's amazing how you knock me off my feet, _

_hmm Everytime you come around me I get weak, _

_oh yeah Nobody ever made me feel this way, _

_oh You kiss my lips and then you take my breath away_

_ So I wanna know.._

Damon sent a wink Elena's way and her cheeks turned a bright red as she blushed. Stefan rolled his eyes and called on the bartender to order a round of shots. He tapped her shoulder and lifted one of the glasses to her when she turned to face him. She smiled and tilted her head to the side as she took the glass.

"I want you guys to make me a promise."

They both turned around to see Bonnie, struggling to stand without wobbling.

Elena giggled, "What's that?"

"Let's just do some shots and when it's you guy's turn to go up there, because you know Damon won't let you not go, you have to sing a song that completely discribes every emotion you're feeling tonight." Bonnie said as she raised her glass to them then procedeed to take another sip of her drink.

Elena turned to look back at Damon who was busy dancing for the women next to the stage during his performance.

"Tell me what I gotta do to please you Baby anything you say I'll do Cause I only wanna make you happy From the bottom of my heart, it's true"

Elena sighed as she turned back to the bar. "Deal." she said as she threw her shot back. Not a second after she called the bartender over and odered Stefan and herself 4 jagerbombs.

"What are you doing?" Stefan laughed.

"Drunk words are sober thoughts, right? The deal was to be completely honest with our song." She raised right brow, lifting her shot up, "Cheers."

**xxx**

Elena and Bonnie nearly screamed when they heard their song start playing. They laughed as they raised their drinks in the air and started moving their hips to the beat and dancing together.

_I'm a kiss it right, yea, yeah _

_I'm gon lick all night, yea, yeah _

_Girl, when I'm inside yea, yeah _

_Yeah girl, you heard what I said _

_I'm gonna make you wet the bed_

Elena threw her head back and giggled when she felt Damon walk up behind her, grabbing her hips. She started moving her hips wit his and placed her hands ontop of his.

Her smiled quickly faded when she lifted her head to see Stefan dancing with another woman. At that moment, Stefan's dance partner looked up at Elena. She winked to her as she bent over forward in front of Stefan, touching her ankles. Elena rolled her eyes.

"I need a drink." Elena said as she walked away from Damon.

Damon looks infront of him when she walked away and noticed Stefan. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked around the dance floor. He felt the anger build up inside of him as he turned to walk back to the bar and find Elena.

**xxx**

"What was that?" Damon said to Elena over the music.

"What was what?" Elena asked after taking a shot.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her off the barstool, "Don't play fucking dumb with me, Elena."

"Damon you're hurting me!" she said as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

He looked around and smiled at the people who were now watching them. He let her go and sat down at the bar, "Can a man get a damn beer over here?" he yelled to the bartender.

Elena felt the tears gathering in her eyes as she rubbed her arm. She looked over at Damon, who was already flirting away with two women, then looked to find Stefan. She spotted him across the room. He was talking to Bonnie. She looked back to Damon who was taking a shot with the women.

**xxx**

"What beat you want?" The DJ asked Elena when she walked onto the stage.

She looked at Stefan before she answered the DJ. The Dj nodded and pointed to the keyboard that was sitting up against the wall. She picked it up and placed it on it's stand and placed it infront of the stool.

Bonnie tapped Stefan's shoulder and pointed towards the stage. He turned around as her fingers started flowing over the keys.

_"Wake up, look me in the eyes again _

_I need to feel your hand upon my face _

_Words can relay nice, they can cut you open _

_And the silence surrounds you and haunts you_

_I think I might have inhaled you _

_I can feel you behind my eyes _

_You've gotten into my bloodstream _

_I can feel you flowing in me"_

Damon slowly put his drink down and looked up at the stage. He noticed it wasn't him she was looking at.

_"Words can relay nice, they can cut you open _

_And the silence surrounds you and haunts you_

_I think I might have inhaled you _

_I can feel you behind my eyes _

_You've gotten into my bloodstream _

_I can feel you flowing in me"_

Stefan's eye contact didn't break with Elena's, not even to blink. Bonnie looked at Elena then to Stefan. She smiled when she saw the look in their eyes.

Damon's jaw clenched as he saw the eye contact. He threw back the rest of his beer before getting up and leaving.

_"The spaces in between _

_Two minds and all the places they have been _

_The spaces in between_

_I try to put my finger on it _

_I try to put my finger on it_

_I think I might have inhaled you _

_I can feel you behind my eyes _

_You've gotten into my bloodstream _

_I can feel you flowing in me"_

Elena stood from the stool and bowed her head as everyone applauded her. She looked back to Stefan before getting off the stage and walking away to the bathroom.

**xxxx**

"Elena?" Bonnie asked as she opened the bathroom's door.

"Yeah?" Elena asked as she stepped out of one of the stalls.

Bonnie gave her a smile when she saw the tears rolling down her face.

"I'm proud of you, I just want you to know that."

Elena laughed a little as she hugged Bonnie and cried into her shoulder.

"I can't go home now...I know Damon saw that, everyone saw it."

"You'll have to face him eventually. And you pretty much just admitted that you feel somethin for Stefan to the entire bar."

"Is that what this is? Being in love? Because this is probably the worst pain in the world. My chest just feels heavy and I feel like I can't breathe. Oh God, Stefan...what am I even doing right now?"

"Elena. Calm down." Bonnie said as she put a hand on Elena's arm.

Elena brushed Bonnie off. "I have to go." With that she was out the bathroom.

Bonnie sighed as she pulled out her phone.

**xxx**

"Elena stop!" Stefan called out to her in the parking lot of the bar.

"What?" Elena practically yelled back to him as she turned around.

"Wha...What was that? You can't keep doing this, Elena. You blow me off in school for four years, then you hook up with my brother, and now all of a sudden you want to start having feelings for me? And when you finally admit to it, you run away."

"I didn't admit anything. It was just a song. And even if I did have feelins for you, what would that matter? I can't just leave Damon and run away with you and live happlily ever after."

"Why not, Elena? What's so amazing about being with him? You guys argue constantly, he started you on drugs, you seem completely miserable all the time. Hell, he cheats on you! He can't give you what you need." Stefan said steppin closer to her.

She wiped a tear away, trying to hide it from Stefan, "I love him Stefan...no matter what we go through, no matter how bad he treats me, there's just something about him that keeps pulling me back...I can't...I can't talk about this with you..I'm sorry." She said turning around to find her car.

Stefan stood there for a second, almost in shock.

She stopped before getting in her car, "I'm sorry Stefan.."

Stefan looked down as she drove away.

* * *

Elena turned her car lights off as she pulled her keys out of the ignition. She took a deep breath before getting out and walking to the boarding house's door. She didn't bother knocking.

"Damon?" she asked as she shut the door behind her.

"That was pretty brave of you."

She jumped as Damon appeared from the living room. He was drunk, trashed.

"I...I don't know what came over me...too much tequila, I guess." she said as she slowly walked towards him.

Damon smirked just before he staggered over to her.

"So you love Stefan, huh?" He asked.

"No. No, Damon. I love you, that was ju-"

Before she could finish Damon pushed her against the door and was an inch from her face.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" he yelled at her.

"I'm not lying! It was just a stupid song!" she yelled back, tears falling down her face.

Damon was breathing heavily with anger. He clenched his jaw before he took a step back and within a second his fist swung, straight to Elena's right eye.  
She dropped to her knees, holding the side of her face, crying in pain.

Damon stood still in shock before backing away slowly and leaving out the back door, without saying a word.

Elena stood slowly, her hand over her eye. She pulled out her phone and dialed Bonnie's number.

"Elena, are you okay?" Bonnie's voice said on the other end.

"Bonnie...can you please come get me? Please?" Elena managed to get out through her hysterical crying.

"Where are you? At Damon's?"

"Yeah.."

"I'm on my way."

The line clicked off and Elena walked a couple of feet to look in the mirror hanging on the wall. She took a deep, shakey breath before looking at herself. Her eye was already swollen and purple from the blow. She raised her hand to her eye to cover it before breaking down with more tears.

**xxx**

"Elena?" Bonnie called out as she entered the house.

"In here." Elena replied.

Bonnie gasped before running to the sofa Elena was sitting on.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Elena smiled softly.

"Wha...Damon did this?" Bonnie said as she lightly touched her cheeck.

Elena flinched at the pain Bonnie's touch brough, "He was drunk."

"Are you seriously making excuses for him right now?" Bonnie's voice raised.

"I'm not! I ju-"

"No, that's exactly what you're doing. Pack a bag, you're coming to my house tonight."

Elena simply nodded as she went upstairs to gather some clothes.

Bonnie closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead and walked towards the door.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked confused as he walked in.

"Stefan...Damon..he.."

"Damon what? What did Damon do?" Stefan asked worried but his breath caught in his throat when he saw Elena walking down the stairs.

"Elena...Oh my God.." he said as he walked up to her.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." she reasurred him.

"This is not fine, Elena." Stefan said coldly. His anger building up inside of him.

"Please don't make this any worse than it needs to be. This is between Damon and I. I'm going to Bonnie's for the night."

Stefan couldn't find any words to say. He knew Damon was capable of many things, but he never thought Damon would stoop so low and put his hands on a girl,  
especially Elena. He watched as Bonnie and Elena walked out the door. There was no way in Hell Damon was getting away with this.

* * *

And so it begins. What do you think Stefan will do? Do you think Damon should be forgiven because he was drunk? Or is that no excuse? Do you think Elena will forgive Damon and go back to him?

Songs used: "You Do Something To Me" - Paul Weller / "I Wanna Know" - Joe / "Wet The Bed" - Chris Brown / "Bloodstream" - Stateless


	6. You've Got Me Speechless

Sorry for the extremely late update! I just started working at a new job and that's pretty much taken over my life. lol

_I own nothing but the plot._

* * *

Elena yawned as she rolled over and clicked on her phone to check the time.

_4:38pm_

She went to rub her eye and flinched as she touched the now light bruising on her right eye. It had been a week since that night, but the pain was just

as bad as it was then. She hadn't done much of anything since then. She just slept. She didn't want to see or talk to anyone. She just wanted

to sleep and not think about anything. She slid the unlock button on her phone and went to start a new text.

_"Know where I can find sum good?"_

She put her phone down on her nightstand and sat up. She decided she should at least shower since her hair was getting oily and her usually

smooth legs were prickly. She stood up and grabbed her phone to read the new message.

_"I have some want me to ride by n pick u up?"_

_"Yes, please. Give me about 30 mins."_

_"K"_

**xxx**

Elena stared at herself in the mirror as she finished blow drying her hair. She pulled the ponytail off her wrist to put her hair in a messy bun. She picked up her concealer and started to apply it on her face, placing more around the purple skin near her eye. She jumped when she heard the loud horn blow from Matt's truck. She put the concealer down and headed downstairs to the front door.

"Elena!" Jenna stood up from the sofa.

Elena stopped and looked to her. Her eyes shifted to Stefan who was now standing behind Jenna.

"I'll be back later." She said as she headed for the door, not looking away from Stefan until he was out of sight.

Jenna sighed as the door shut behind Elena. Stefan sat back down.

"I don't know what to do...she's just been sleeping ever since...I tried to go to the police station, but she cried and begged me not to."

Stefan rubbed his forehead, "I haven't even seen Damon since that night."

"Let's just hope it stays that way.." Jenna said as she watched Elena get into Matt's truck through the window.

She looked away when she saw Elena grab a re-rolled cigar from Matt.

"Stefan...when did she start smoking weed?"

Stefan shrugged as he looked away from the window as well, "My guess is Damon...she said it helps her forget."

Jenna crossed her arms and turned to Stefan, "Just let her know, if she goes back to him, she's not welcome to live here. I can't watch her throw her life away, and I can't tell her what to do, she's an adult."

Stefan nodded.

**xxx**

Elena smiled as she blew out the smoke from her lungs, "Ahhhhhhh, this is what I needed!"

Matt smiled as Elena let her hair down to blow in the breeze from the window.

"Elena-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Matt nodded as he turned down a gravel road.

**xxx**

Elena smiled as she closed her eyes and laid down on the tailgate of Matt's truck.

"What happened to you, Elena?" Matt asked, leaning against the side of the truck.

"What do you mean?" her eyes stayed closed.

"You had so many dreams to accomplish. You talked about it all the time in school, about how you were going to get far away from here and make a name for yourself. And now you're throwing your life away for someone who doesn't even treat you with any amount of respect."

Elena didn't respond.

"I know you said you don't want to talk about it, but you need to. You can't just pretend like nothing happened."

"You're screwing up my high, man."

Matt sighed as he turned towards the lake.

There was silence for a while until Elena's phone rang. Her heart dropped when she saw the name. Damon. She took a deep breath as she hit the ignore button.

**xxx**

_"Elena...I know there's not much I can say, and saying I'm sorry will never be enough...but can we please talk. I promise just talking. Please just call me_

_or text me back...I love you..."_

Elena closed her eyes as she sat up on her bed and put her phone down. She bit her bottom lip in thought before standing up and grabbing her keys off her night stand.

_"R u home?"_ she texted him as she walked out the door.

_"Yes"_

_"Is Stefan there?"_

_"No."_

_"K. I'm on my way."_

Elena started up her car and sped off toward the boarding house.

**xxx**

Elena didn't bother knocking when she got to the boarding house. When she walked inside she immediately saw Damon sitting on one of the chairs in the living room. His eyes were bloodshot and glazed. He looked up to her slowly as he exhaled the smoke from his lungs. She raised her head and her lips parted as she took a deep breath. He placed the joint he was smoking down in the ash trash next to him and stood up. Elena took a small step backwards as he walked towards her.

"Please don't.." he said softly his eyes never leaving hers.

Damon took another step closer to her and slowly brought his hand up to her bruised eye. She flinched slightly at the soft touch.

"I...I'm so sorry.." He whispered as he kissed the bruising softly.

Elena's eyes closed as he did so. Her stomach was turning and she felt as if she was going to be sick. She took a shaky breath before stepping to the side.

Damon slowly brought his hand to his side and his head dropped, his eyes now looking at the floor.

Elena swallowed, fighting back the tears, "Why?"

Damon was silent aside from the small sniffle that escaped.

"What did I ever do to you?" She continued. "All I want is for you to be with me, and only me. You can't even give me that. You sleep with me then kiss another woman right in front of me, you sleep with her. You go to fucking Vegas with another woman, doing God only knows what. You leave late at night after strange phone calls and you stay gone until the next day! Jesus Christ, Damon. What do you want from me?" There was no point in trying to fight back her tears. By the second word the tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Damon looked to her and Elena's chest felt heavy when she saw the tears coming from his eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I...I just can't stop myself from doing these things. No matter how much I know I love you and how much you love me, I just, I just can't. Ever since my father passed away nothing makes sense. The only thing that I'm sure of is that I love you Elena!"

"You sure as hell have a funny way of showing it." Elena practically laughed.

"Me? I'm not the one who sang to another person in front of an entire bar room full of people!" Damon yelled.

"Oh so I can't sing a song, but it's perfectly okay for you to run around sleeping with other people? Are you fucking mental?" Elena had never felt so angry in her entire life. She could literally feel the anger boiling inside of her.

"It's not the same, Elena." he said as he walked back to the ashtray and grabbed his joint.

Elena threw her arms to her side and laughed, "Oh, right. That makes total fucking sense!"

"When I sleep with these girls, it's not because I have feelings for them, it's just sex to me." Damon shook his head as he lit the joint.

Elena's heart dropped at the plural girls Damon spat out.

"Let me ask you something." he took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"When I was in Vegas, what did you and Stefan do the entire time? Hm?" at this point his face was only inches away from hers.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "What? Where are you going with this?"

Damon took a step back and took a hit of the marijuana, "When you decide to put on sexy PJs and make out with Stefan, you guys should probably close the window. Someone may be walking by at the right moment."

Her heart dropped and she felt the tears coming back. She didn't even try to respond to what Damon said she just looked down at the floor.

"So it's true." his jaw clenched and he walked back into the living room.

"Well, what did you expect? You were running around with other females. I'm not stupid Damon. People talk and you make it pretty obvious. Stefan was there for me when you were off with one of them."

"Don't try to justify your actions with what I was off doing. Maybe if you didn't have to know what I was doing or where I was every second of the day I wouldn't have to sneak around just to be able to breathe."

"Are you really turning this around on me right now?" Elena asked with a shakey voice.

Damon shrugged as he walked off towards the kitchen.

Elena clenched her fists and cussed to herself. She walked over to the ashtray the joint was resting on and picked it up. She sighed as she lit it before walking over to the liquor cabinet.

"Everclear? Don't mind if I do." She said to herself quietly as she poured a shot, quickly downed it, then repeated two more times. Her eyebrows furrowed as she put the shot glass back down and brought the joint back to her mouth.

"I believe I'm starting to rub off on you." Damon smiled as he walked over to Elena, handing her a cold beer.

She hesitated for a second before grabbing it, "Tell me about it, I'm already being lectured."

Damon laughed softly before sitting down on the sofa. He tapped his hand on the cushion next to him for Elena to sit.

She sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked over to sit down.

She took a sip of the beer and watched as Damon tapped his finger on the side of his.

"I don't like fighting with you. And I know that I can be bitchy at times, but I can't help it. You just drive me crazy and I know how much other girls want you, I see them looking at you when we're out. It doesn't help that you flirt with them, but then again, that's how you've always been. But this...there's only so much I can take and-"

"Elena.." Damon interrupted her, "I know sorry will never be enough for what I did to you,but I promise I can do better and I promise this won't ever happen again."

"Jenna will kick me out if she finds out I'm here."

"Then stay here...with me." Damon said as he looked at her.

Elena laughed as she took a sip of her beer.

"It'll be better. We'll be together more and maybe that'll help with the fighting."

She went to speak but her head turned as she heard the front door open.

Stefan walked passed, straight to the stairs without even acknowledging them.

She sighed as she turned back to Damon, "Okay."

* * *

A month went by. Elena was now living at the boarding house with Damon. Stefan and Elena said barely a word to each other. Damon and Elena's fighting continued, but was always quickly resolved thanks to the amount of alcohol, weed, and pain pills that were being used between the two.

It was Friday night and a party was being held, this was normal for the weekends.

Bonnie stood by the stairs as she watched Damon and Elena smoke a joint with Tyler and Matt. She could see the pain through Elena's laughing as the group cracked jokes about the people around them. She shook her head as she took a sip of her drink.

"Hey Bonnie!" A drunk and cheerful Caroline hugged her.

"Hey Care." she smiled softly as she returned the hug.

Caroline noticed that Bonnie's eyes never left Elena.

"It's Elena, she's going to do what she wants to do. Damon's her first love, she can't separate what's wrong and right." she told Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded as she looked down, "I know that...but she's going down a bad road and I hate that I have to sit here and watch."

Caroline looked at Bonnie, "All we can do is be here for her when she does realize that this isn't right."

"I can't Caroline. I just can't sit here and pretend I'm not pissed off at her for going back to him after what he did. I can't even look her in the eyes."

They both took another sip of their drinks.

**xxx**

Elena was sitting outside smoking a cigarette when she saw Bonnie walking up to her.

"Wow, you're acknowledging my existence." Elena said coldly.

"Elena," Bonnie started, "You know I love you, you're my best friend. But you don't realize how much you're hurting everyone around you that has to watch you go through all of this."

"All of what? I'm fine Bonnie! Why does everyone assume that things are bad?" Elena stood up, catching herself as she almost fell back.

"Are you serious? Look at you! This is not the Elena we all know!" Bonnie almost screamed.

"I haven't changed! Yeah, I like to feel good now, what's the big deal?" Elena laughed.

"You're always drunk or stoned. We never see you anymore and God forbid anyone get a call or text from you!"

Elena scoffed.

"And why are you always wearing long sleeves, Elena?" Bonnie questioned as she grabbed Elena's arm.

Elena pulled away quickly, "Because I'm with Damon and he doesn't like me showing off so much skin."

Bonnie shook her head, "Right."

The two stood in silence for a minute.

"I can't do this Elena. I can't watch your life go to shit and you not give one fuck about it. It hurts me too much."

Elena shot her a cold look, "Then I guess we aren't friends anymore."

Bonnie swallowed, "Yeah...I guess we aren't.." She took a step backwards before turning to walk away.

Elena watched Bonnie as she got into her car and drove away. "Fuck!" Elena yelled before throwing a punch at the brick wall beside her. She hissed in pain and instantly pulled back, shaking her hand. She picked up her drink from the ground and went back inside.

* * *

Elena kicked Damon, eyes still closed, "Damon...wake up." She shoved him when he didn't respond. "You're phone won't stop ringing."

Damon groaned as she reached up to grab his phone off the nightstand.

"Hello?" he answered sleepily.

"What?" he sat up quickly.

Elena's eyes opened and she looked at him.

"But Uncl-"

"He's fucking lyi-"

"That's bull shi-"

Damon threw his phone, "Fuck!"

"What was that about?" Elena asked worryingly.

Damon sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "My Uncle, the one who owns the house. Apparently someone let him know about our habits. He wants us out of here in

3 days."

Elena swallowed as she looked away. She sat up and grabbed the bag of weed and her pipe off the dresser. She packed a bowl as Damon sat still with his head in his hands. She lit the bowl and poked Damon's arm with it. He looked up and grabbed it from her. He took a hit and handed it back to her.

"We'll figure something out." He reassured her.

**xxx**

Two days went by. Elena was sitting on the bed counting pills and putting them into a bottle when Stefan knocked on the door frame.

She turned lifted her head to look up, "Can I help you?"

"Uncle Zach just called, he wants to know if you guys found somewhere to go yet?" He asked, looking towards the window.

Elena laughed as she threw back two pills, chasing them with a beer. "What do you care?" She closed the bottle and put it into the nightstand's drawer.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Stefan said as he put his hands in his pocket.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she laid back.

He walked into the room next to the bed. "You being homeless...and staying messed up all the time."

"What I do is non of your business Stefan. You've all made it pretty damn clear you want nothing to do with me."

Stefan sighed and nodded as he heard the front door open then close.

Elena sat up, "Get out before he sees you in h-"

"What's this?" Damon asked as he walked into the room.

"Nothing." Elena said smiling.

Stefan shook his head and walked out the room, "I'll be back later, I have to get everything ready for Bonnie's birthday party tonight at Last Call, dont't forget to show up."

Damon slammed the door behind him, "I'm gone 5 minutes and you and Stefan are in a room together again?"

"What? He was in here maybe 2 minutes and I basically told him to fuck off."

Damon's fists clenched as he laughed, "I'm sure you did, sweetheart."

"What the fuck is your problem?" Elena asked.

"Get the fuck up." He sternly said as he grabbed her by the arm.

She whimpered in pain as he grabbed the same spot he always grabbed. The reason she no longer wore short sleeves.

"We have shit to do." he pushed her toward the bathroom. "Go get decent looking, you look like shit."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Don't fucking worry about it." he said lighting a cigarette.

"It would be nice to be told what is going on sometimes you know." she said with an attitude as she turned around.

Damon looked at her before walking up to her and pressing the end of the cigarette against the back of her neck.

She screamed in pain as she jumped away and grabbed her neck.

"That's for being a fucking smart ass. Just do what I tell you."

"You're not the only one stressed out about all of this you know." Elena said softly before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind herself.

Damon ran his left hand through his hair and exhaled smoke from his lungs.

**xxx**

Damon put his car in park as he stopped in a driveway to a strange house.

"Where are we?" Elena asked.

"Don't ask questions and when we go inside, don't talk." Damon said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

Elena unbuckled hers as well and they both stepped out the car.

Damon rang the doorbell when they walked up to the house.

"Who is it?" A deep voice asked on the other side of the door.

"It's Damon."

The door opened and the man nodded for them to step inside. Elena felt very uneasy when she noticed the built man with a tattoos all over. Mainly because of the tear drop tattooed at the corner of his left eye. They followed him into a basement and Elena exhaled shortly when she saw all the plants growing.

"I've got 3 pounds ready to move. Think you can handle that?" The man asked Damon.

Damon nodded as he pulled out his wallet and handed the man a wad of cash.

The man took the money and handed Damon a black duffel bag.

**xxxx**

"Do you think they're gonna show?" Stefan asked Bonnie while they watched the bartender pour shots for everyone.

"I don't know. I made it pretty clear to Elena that I was pissed at her." Bonnie replied.

Stefan sighed as he grabbed a shot from the bartender. He smiled as he lifted it to Bonnie's glass, "To your birthday!"

Bonnie laughed and they both took the shot and chased it down with a beer. Stefan looked up to the club's entrance doors as he placed his beer down.

Elena walked in wearing jeans and a long sleeve purple shirt. She looked around for a second before heading to the other side of the bar.

"Well, Elena showed. I don't see Damon with her though." Stefan told Bonnie as he pointed to Elena.

"Good." Bonnie said. She stood up and walked over to Elena.

"You came alone?" Bonnie asked Elena.

Elena turned to see Bonnie, "Yeah, Damon had...things to do."

Bonnie nodded, "hm."

"Happy birthday." Elena said as she handed Bonnie a shot.

"Oh nooo!" Bonnie laughed, "Stefan has been feeding me shots for the past hour!"

Elena laughed and shrugged her shoulders and she downed both the shots.

Bonnie's laugh subsided, "I'm glad you came."

They both smiled at each other.

"Hola chickas!" Caroline called out as she walked up to Elena and Bonnie.

"And happy birthday old lady!" She laughed and Elena and Bonnie joined her.

"It's time to dance and have a good time don't you think?" Candice shouted and grabbed Elena's arm.

Elena hissed in pain and pulled back.

Caroline didn't seem to catch the look of pain on her face and walked to the dance floor but Bonnie's smiled quickly faded.

"Don't worry about me Bonnie, it's your birthday, go have fun." Elena smiled softly at her.

Bonnie was about to speak when Stefan walked up to them. She smiled at him and walked over to Caroline, leaving Stefan and Elena alone.

Elena's smile faded as she turned to face the bar.

"Where's Damon." Stefan asked as he sat next to her.

"He had things to do so he just dropped me off here." she replied and took a drink from her glass.

Stefan nodded and his gaze turned to her neck. His breath caught in his throat when he noticed the round wound through her hair.

"Elena, what happened to your neck?" he asked moving his hand toward her neck.

She hit his hand away, "Nothing. I just burned myself with my straighter this morning." She quickly pulled her hair in front of the wound.

Stefan threw down the rest of his drink, his jaw clenched in anger as he slammed the bottle down on the bar.

Elena's eyes flew shut as he did so and she pretended not to notice.

"I'm going to go dance with the birthday girl." Elena said as she quickly finished her drink and walked over to Bonnie and Caroline.

Stefan called over the bartender to get another drink.

**xxx**

A few hours went by, the whole crew was drunk. They were all dancing and laughed as the live music filled the club. Bonnie and Caroline each found their own guy to dance with when a slowly beat song started playing. Elena tipped her glass towards them as she laughed and headed back to the bar. She watched as the couples all danced together, all smiling at each other, and how all of them were happy. She smiled as she remembered the beginning with Damon. They were happy once and at one point they were content with just laying in bed and talking. But not anymore. Everything was a fight, they were never sober, and Damon was always leaving late at night. She snapped out of thought and checked her phone for the time.

"Why aren't you out dancing?" Stefan asked as he handed her a beer.

Elena shrugged and took the drink, "Not really my thing anymore."

Stefan tilted his head to the side, "Oh right, I forget your personality has done a complete 180 the past few months."

Elena laughed, "Ohhhhh, we're being THAT way now?"

Stefan put his arms out, "I only speak the truth."

"Alright, I got you." Elena said as she took a sip of her beer.

Stefan laughed and pulled out his phone from his pocket when he felt it vibrating.

He looked up to Elena before heading out the doors to answer the call.

A new song started and Elena closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics.

_"Waitin', watchin' the clock, it's four o'clock, it's got to stop_

_Tell him, take no more, she practices her speech_

_As he opens the door, she rolls over._

_Pretends to sleep as he looks her over"_

Her eyes opened and she took a deep breath before chugging down her beer and asking the bartender for two shots. She pulled out two pills from a bottle in her purse and took them before the bartender placed the shots in front of her.

_"She lies and says she's in love with him, can't find a better man._

_She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man."_

Elena laughed quietly to herself as she stood up. She grabbed her beer and walked to the doors leading outside. She stumbled as she tried to find her lighter in her purse. She stopped when she noticed Stefan leaning against the wall looking distraught.

"Stefan?" she asked as she walked closer to him.

Stefan looked up at her, "It's Damon."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"He got arrested." he told her.

Elena felt her heart drop as she brought her hand to her mouth.

"He got pulled over for speeding, he failed the sobriety test so they searched his car and found 2 pounds of marijuana."

Elena's hand fell by her side and she looked up to Stefan.

"Isn't there anything you can do? Call Zach, shouldn't he be able to help?"

Stefan looked down, "The last thing he'll do is help him after he hears about this."

"Wha...What am I supposed to do?" Elena asked. Tears were streaming down her face.

Stefan didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her that this was for the best and now he could help her. But he knew that's not what she needed to hear right now.

So he simply walked up to Elena and put his arms around her.

She relaxed in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist as she buried her face into his chest.

They stood there for a few minutes before Elena pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I need a drink." she said quietly before walking back into the club.

Stefan followed behind her.

Elena walked up to the bar and told the bartender to give her something strong.

She looked at Stefan standing beside her, "Don't say anything to Bonnie...I don't want to ruin her birthday. So let's just pretend everything is okay."

Stefan nodded and put a hand on her back.

She looked down then back up at him, "Don't."

His hand fell and he slowly turned around and walked towards Bonnie and Caroline.

"And where have you two been?" Caroline teased Stefan.

Stefan chuckled, "I was just making sure some creep didn't try to take advantage of her while she was having a smoke."

Caroline winked as she walked passed Stefan.

He laughed and looked at Bonnie who just shrugged her shoulders and laughed as well before pulling Stefan to the dance floor.

Caroline placed her head on Elena's shoulder, "Excuse me, but I'm looking for my best friend, she's usually the life of the party, but I've yet to even see her on the dance floor tonight."

Elena smiled softly, "Sorry...it's just been one of those days. But hey, I'm almost drunk enough to not care!" she laughed as she held up a shot glass before bringing it to her mouth.

Caroline signaled for the bartender to bring them 4 shots of Tequila.

"Oh no! I can NOT do tequila. We are not friends." Elena laughed.

"Well, your significant other seems to not be anywhere around and there is this perfect guy standing right over there and I heard from a little birdy that he kind of has a thing for you."

Caroline smirked as she looked over to Stefan.

Elena shook her head and laughed, "You guys are never going to give it rest will you?"

"Nope." Caroline said as she grabbed a shot and downed it. "THE REST ARE YOURS MEET ME ON THE DANCE FLOOR!" She called as she walked away.

Elena sighed and looked at the three shot glasses filled with the yellow liquor. She smiled and shook her head as she took them before heading to the dance floor.

**xxx**

Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, and Caroline were all dancing together as a group. The club wasn't far from closing. It was getting close to 3am when the DJ announced for any last calls on alcohol.

Caroline tugged on Elena's arm, "Come on we got time for a few more shots!" She slurred before laughed.

Stefan ran in front of them before they could start walking, "I don't think you gals need anymore." He laughed.

Elena raised an eyebrow and looked at Caroline who was pouting.

Stefan shook his head as he stepped to the side.

Caroline smiled as she pulled Elena to the bar. He watched them as they both took a shot and smiled as Elena threw her hands in the air and laughed.

A man walked up behind Caroline and whispered into her ear. She smiled as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. The song changed to a slower beat.

Elena smiled as she watched them start dancing. Her gaze moved to Stefan, who was looking to her as well, and she felt herself blushing as she looked down.

He walked over to her.

"May I have this dance?" he smiled.

Elena laughed as she walked hand in hand with him.

They turned to each other on the dance floor. Stefan placed his hand on her lower back and Elena placed her hand on his shoulder. Elena started to sway her hips to the beat and Stefan followed, doing the same as he pulled her closer.

_"Going outta my head I think I'm loosing all my mind_

_Drive me crazy burning candles making love all night_

_Feels so strange it feels so crazy to be in your world_

_In your arms lost for words_

_You've got me"_

Elena turned so her back was against his chest. She laid her head back on his chest as she grinded against him to the beat of the song. Stefan buried his face in her neck as he ran his hands down her side, resting them on her hips.

_"Laying so closely_

_I feel your skin rubbing and touching me_

_Only sweat between us_

_Feeling you kissing and pleasing me_

_I rub your back_

_I kiss your neck_

_I know that you love when we touch like that_

_I can feel you need me_

_Feels so good to me"_

She turned back around and their eyes locked. Stefan slowly ran his hand up her back and into her hair. Elena licked her lips before closing the small space between them and placing her lips on his.

The kiss was quick. Elena pulled back and they searched each other's eyes.

_"Speechless, all I can say_

_Yes, yes, yes,_

_All I can say is_

_Yes, yes, yes, yes"_

Stefan grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her softly, yet passionatly.

_"Kiss me_

_Hold me_

_You've got me_

_Speechless"_

* * *

Hmm...Elena seems to love kissing Stefan when she's drinking. But who's complaining? (;

_Songs used "Better Man" - Pear Jam / "Speechless" - Beyonce_


	7. I want to see all of you

This is a short chapter! Buuuuuuuuuut I'm sure you'll enjoy it! (;

_A/N: I recently moved into a new place so I haven't had the internet in a few weeks, which is why I haven't updated much. THEN the past two nights, we've been dealing with Hurricane Isaac._

* * *

Elena laughed as she grabbed a hold of Stefan's hand while she stumbled out of the taxi.

"Sorry man." Stefan slurred and laughed as he handed the cab driver money.

She grabbed Stefan around his waist pulling him to her. She smiled softly and kissed the back of his neck. His eyes closed when he felt her soft lips touch his skin. She pulled away and grabbed his hand, leading him to the front door. He followed as he pulled his keys out of his pocket to unlock the door.

Stefan stepped to the side to let Elena inside and followed behind her.

"I'm gonna go change into my PJs," she said as she started up the stairs.

Stefan nodded and waited for her to get to the top of the stairs before heading to his room to do the same.

A few minutes later Stefan knocked on Elena's door. When she didn't answer he slowly opened the door. He saw her jump as she exhaled smoke from her lungs. He slowly walked towards her and sat down next to her on the bed. Her eyes met his and she felt her heart beat speeding up. He moved towards her face slowly and stopped just before his lips reached hers. He grabbed the pipe from her hand and placed his other hand on her cheek.

"You don't need this." he whispered as he kissed the side of her mouth.

Her eyes closed and she turned her head slightly to make their lips touch. She grabbed his hand that was on her cheek and brought their hands down as she deepened the kiss. She broke the kiss for a second to sit up. She got up on her knees and moved one leg on the other side of him to straddle him. He kissed her neck as he ran his hands up the side of her thighs to her hips.

She tilted her head back and moaned softly. She bit her bottom lip as she grinded against him. Stefan kissed her lips and reached for the tied string that was holding her robe shut. She pulled away and moved his hands. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Can I just leave this on?" She asked him, not being able to look him in the eyes.

"No... I want to see all of you." Stefan responded as he slowly separated the middle of the robe moving it over her shoulders.

Elena took a shaky breath and felt the tears forming in her eyes.

Stefan gasped softly as the robe fell to her wrists revealing bruises and cuts down her arms. He looked up at her as a tear rolled down her cheek. He leaned down towards her right arm and slowly and softly kissed each bruise. She watched him as he did so and brought her left hand to the back of his neck. He looked up to her before placing a hand under each of her thighs and standing up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned down to kiss his bare shoulder.

Stefan brought them to his room and slowly laid them on his bed. He held himself up on the palms of his hands and looked into Elena's eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

She nodded before leaning up to kiss him. He relaxed and dropped his weight to his elbows as they kissed. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she ran her nails lightly down his back.

He let out a low groan against her lips and pushed his hips forward, pressing himself against her making her moan softly. He ran his right hand up her silk night gown and grabbed her left breast. She pushed up to sit them up and broke their kiss as she lifted the gown over her head and tossed it to the side.

Stefan looked down at her body before leaning down and capturing her right nipple in his mouth. Elena's head fell back and she let out a short breath. She placed her hand on the back of his head and he laid her down. He grabbed her left breast as he continued to suck on her nipple.

She arched her back as he left a trail of kisses down her stomach. He moved lower and kissed her inner thighs as he grabbed the sides of her panties before pulling them down and tossing them to the side. He pulled her down and placed her legs over his shoulders before placing his mouth on her. She gasped as his tongue brushed against her. She grabbed the hair on top his head and he ran one hand up to grasp her breast. Her moans and gasps filled them room as he moved his tongue against her clit.

She moaned his name when he slid his finger into her. He moved it in and out as he ran his tongue against her clit faster. Her toes curled and she tilted her head back as she bit her bottom lip.

"Oh my God," Elena gasped as she felt her body tensing up.

Stefan slid in a second finger, moving them quickly as her breathing became more rapid.

"Stefan, I'm gonna co-Oh my god!" Elena shouted as she came.

He smiled as he trailed kisses back up her stomach and to her neck. She grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers. She rolled them over, not breaking their kiss. She moved her hands down to the rim of his shorts and pulled down on them before breaking their kiss and roughly moving his arms above his head. She then moved down and pulled off his shorts and boxers, tossing them to the side along with the pile of clothes he removed from her. She kissed him below his belly button before grabbing his shaft in the palm of her hand.

Stefan looked down at her as he watched her move lower. His head tilted back as she slid his head into her mouth. She slowly moved her head and hand up and down.

Stefan moaned as his eyes closed. She moved quicker and started moving her hand in a rotating motion. She pressed the front of her tongue against him as she moved up each time.

"Elena, please.." Stefan begged softly, pulling on her arms.

She smiled as she let him go and moved up to his lips. He leaned up and kissed her as he rolled them over. She bent her legs up and moved her hips up. Stefan reached down and grabbed himself. He rubbed his head against her clit and looked up at her as she moaned. He slowly pressed the tip of himself into her. He started moving slowly, pushing a little more of himself inside her each time he went in.

His head fell into her neck as he pushed fully in and Elena gasped. She grabbed the sheets and her moans filled the room as Stefan started moving faster. He kissed her neck and groaned when she ran her nails against his back.

"Deeper." She whispered.

Stefan leaned up on his knees and grabbed her hips and he pushed deep inside of her. Elena moaned loudly with each deep thrust and she pushed herself down against him as he thrust harder into her.

She grabbed his waist and rolled them over. She sat up and stared moving up and down slowly. She leaned down and rolled her hips and she moved, grinding her clit against his lower stomach. Their moans became in sync as Elena moved faster.

She fell onto him as she felt herself getting closer to the edge. Her moans became louder before her breathing became uncontrollable as she came. Stefan pulled her down and thrust in and out of her as fast as he could manage. Elena's moaned at the top of her lungs and Stefan let out a loud groan as he came. She buried her face in his neck and he put his arms around her.

He rolled them onto their sides after he pulled out of her and pushed her hair behind her ear. She smiled softly as her eyes closed. He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer before his eyes shut as well.


End file.
